Legacy of Kain: The Ever Turning Wheel
by RazalXam
Summary: This Fic takes place immediatly after Defiance and has Rain and "The Reaver" going back and forth through time to restore Nosgoth. I'm still writing, working on multiple chapters at the same time so be patient Chapter 2 UP
1. Prolouge

This is my first LOK fan fic, but i really think it has potential so please R&R btw {} these mean VO.

"_You cannot destroy me Kain; I am the engine of life itself. The Wheel will turn! The plague of your kind will be purged from this world! And on that inevitable day, your retched, stagnant soul will finally be mine!"_

"_In the mean time, you'd best burrow deep."_

{Now at last, the masks had fallen away. The strings of the puppets had become visible and the hands of the prime mover exposed. Most ironic of all, was the last gift Raziel had given me. More powerful than the sword that now held his soul, more acute even than the vision his sacrifice had accorded me. The first, bitter taste of that terrible illusion; **Hope**.}

{Hope. It did not seem like much, but Raziel had given me a feeling I had never bestowed upon him. Hope. It was but a word; so fragile, and yet to someone who had never hoped before it was like a flower; so common among the people, but oft used by the ignorant, the foolish and the desperate. }

"

"Which am I?" {I asked the Blade. It remained silent. I however already knew the answer to that particular phrase; "Desperate"}

{But...what exactly am I desperate about? The world is full of rhetorical questions these days. The Pillars need to be restored. Janos must live. And most important of all: Raziel MUST be freed.}

{I was now more aware of Raziel's presence more than ever before, now that his soul was imprisoned within the Sword he was destined to wield. History abhors a Paradox.}

{The Blade was still silent as the world around me. In this era I had just turned down the chance I had to sacrifice my own life to save the world.}

"Save the world" {I mocked this phrase for even in my ignorance I had made the right choice. To take the life of the last Vampire in Nosgoth would be to Damn the Pillars and this world in any matter.}

{Humans are not competent to serve.}

{If there are no Vampires then the Human guardians cannot be turned to receive the Dark Gift. And as Humans guard the Pillars....They Decay. and the results of that were lying across the Lake of Tears,}

{The smoking ruins of the Pillars.}

{Myself in this era was now seeking a way to turn others, for I had been gifted with the Heart of Darkness, and could not turn only but the dead. I sought Vorador's Head. I would re-unite it with his body and he would create for me an army of Vampires for which I would lead to Meridian to destroy The Sarafan.}

{But my mind should not be dwelling on things that long ago have happened, for that tale ends with loss.}

[....Kain...] came a voice out of nowhere.

"If that is you, Parasite, I will hear nothing!"

[Kain look at your Weapon]

"Raziel?! How is this possible?"

[I have no idea. I do "See" you though]

Kain looked at his sword and saw part of his son's face as if reflected in the Blade.

"Raziel how is it that you are still alive?"

[I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my will is still just as strong as it was. Though the freedom that was once mine, is now no longer with me.....But with you.

"Raziel I must release you!"

[Don't bother; this destiny was pre-written for me. We KNOW that Kain! We've already tried to re-write that fact]

"This cant be the way...." Kain trailed off.

Kain put his Weapon away and walked back to the Citadel. He walked down the spiraling staircase, wondering how to fulfill both of his destinies as did Raziel... His task was over.

He had fulfilled first his duty as the Vampire Champion to wield the Reaver and set things in motion as to keep the Hylden banished. Raziel in this instance was the Redeemer.

However Raziel's dual nature Raziel was both Redeemer and Destroyer.

In his re-making, Raziel became In likeness of a Hylden, and in bearing the Wraith Blade, instead of the physical Reaver, it became a flaming sword, like the one the Hylden Champion would bear.

In being the Destroyer, Raziel had, though not by his own will, undid everything that he was trying to do to save the Vampire Race and even killed The Scion of Balance, Kain.

Kain now traversed the immense fortress, set on by the occational demon or Revenant or even Hylden. Searching for some clue as to why his own fate and how to fulfill first his duty as Scion of Balance and banish the Hylden by creating a new Vampire race and second; as Balance Guardian and restore balance to Nosgoth by purifying or re-making the Pillars.

Nothing in this derelict place could be of any use Kain realized, because the Ancients' prophesies had all been wrong or misinterpreted by the very Vampires who made them. They were now dead; save one; Janos Audron, who was even now possessed by the very demon who he exiled at the Binding.

Vorador had to be the key, he was the apprentice of Janos, but he was now dead; killed by Moebius' mob. He could not wait for his younger self to find his head and resurrect him.

[Do you have any idea what your doing?]

"Vorador…is the key."

[That beast is dead.]

"So time is not of the essence"

[So you seek the ancient vampire in ancient times, didn't we already learn our lesson last time we meddled with time]

"Time is a fickle law Raziel; and Time is not part of the plan…yet."

[So what is the plan, oh Benevolent One?] Raziel asked mockingly

"Trust me Raziel, there is a method to my madness."

Kain then went back up the winding, broken paths and stairs back to the tower.

"Oh and Raziel" Kain said as he pulled out his eldest son's Eternal Prison and cast the Reaver spell. "Things did in fact change!" a ghostly image of Raziel was cast from the Blade. He started to take form; and now he solidifies. A Spirit Trail went from the Blade to the closest part of Raziel from the Blade.

"Kain, how…is this even possible?"

"Maybe History isn't as hateful of a Paradox as we tend to believe."

Raziel then was forced back into the Blade by Kain, who immediately changed into Bat form and traveled to the Termagant Forest Swamp.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed the Prologue, this is the first official Chapter

again when you see {these, Kain is having a VO}

Legacy of Kain: The Ever Turning Wheel

Chapter 1

There was a slight breeze flowing through the upper branches of the Termagant Forest on this starry night. Then all of a sudden, the wind picked of slightly and then forcefully as a swarm of red-eyed bats flew in from the far west. They came down to a clearing by the swamp and circled the ground in a heavy swarm as they came together to form the shape of a certain ancient Vampire and his his even more ancient Weapon.

Kain stepped out from the moonlit clearing into the woodland and followed a narrow, broken path until he came to a skull on a pike in the ground; hanging from its mouth is a fire lantern with a bright green flame burning brightly through the night.

Moebius' words echoed in Kain's head "Follow the _Ignus Fatuous ._.."

Kain saw the next one in the distance, farther away in the woodland to the east.

[I trust you know the way Kain.]

Kain remained silent

[I can guide to from a certain point Kain but you need to let me out.]

Just then a Hylden Revenant popped up from beneath the grim lantern. "You have failed 'Scion of Balance'! We have already won."

Kain summoned Raziel from the Reaver and a battle ensued. Apparently during the great war between Vampires and Hylden The Vampires buried their enemies in certain parts of the forest, as a "stay away totem", from Vorador's Mansion leading out to wherever they were stationed at any part in time. creating the _Ignus Fatuous. _

As the last Revenant fell Kain and Raziel trekked onward through the forest fighting Hylden after Hylden. until at last they came to the great courtyard of the Vampire Vorador.

The great Vampire's body had been thrown back at his mansion...headless.

"Kain we need to enter the Spectral Realm."

"How?"

"You must forsake your material form and will yourself to preserve."

Kain did exactly as Raziel told him, though could do so only because he held

Raziel's prison in his hand. He pulled Raziel with him.

Here, Raziel was stronger. The spirit trail that connected him to the Reaver was now barely a thread.

The spirit of Vorador was floating above them apparently talking to one of the still intact gargoyles.

"Vorador!" Raziel called.

Vorador remained unresponsive.

Raziel would not put up with this, he threatened Vorador with a soul devouring.

Vorador came down to them, very discontented.

"Why do you disturb my rest?"

"You are no more resting then we are Old Fool!"

"Even in death you do not respect me."

"Can we discuss the issue that we came to discuss!" Raziel interjected.

"Very well _messiah_, what troubles do you bring me now?"

"My destiny has been fulfilled, both destinies!, now how does Kain fulfill his?"

Vorador was silent for a time until Kain became agitated. "Kain your destiny...both of them are...complicated. As Balance Guardian, you cannot restore the Pillar of Balance as Nupraptor has poisoned your mind at your birth.

"But the Reaver has purified me!" Kain interjected

"Yes but The Hylden still remain unbanned from our world and the Pillars are still damned"

"As your other destiny, as Scion of Balance, you must banish the Hylden that are slowly returning Nosgoth, in no small part to _either_ of you."

"In about two hundred years I will defeat the Hylden Lord and banish them into the demon dimension, with your help, for soon my present self will find your head and resurrect you using the..."

Kain stopped his words remembering that Vorador knows not that the Heart of Darkness resides within Kain's fledgling self.

"...gift of Vampiric unlife that Mortanius gave to me."

"But they will never be gone as long as the Pillars remain corrupted!"

Raziel then was stuck with a small revelation; "So that explains the demons and why the Vampires of the far future are so grotesque and devolved...It was the Hylden, they must have tainted the Vampires or cursed them even further."

"I know not of the future of which you speak, but yes, that would indeed be possible."

"Damn." Kain said. " Are you telling me that the Hylden have been orchestrating my downfall before I was even born?!"

"That is precisely what I am telling you. Janos told me the Scion of Balance would be plagued by demons before his birth." Vorador replied.

"Well then..how...do we rewrite it?" Kain asked trying to keep as calm as he could.

"You must find Nupraptor and convince him that evil forces, maybe yourselves are going to murder Ariel, and therefore prepare him for his beloveds death and perhaps, if the fates begin to favor you, he will be of sound mind when she dies."

"Very well, let us escape this twilight Raziel."

Kain, with the Reaver was powerful enough to, with Raziel's help, shift back to the material plane at any point.

Once they escaped the Spectral Realm, Raziel regained the power to summon the Wraith blade, still forged with all of its elemental enhancements.

"Impressive." remarked Kain. "We must re-trace our steps and go to the closest Time Streaming Chamber."

"...Very well Kain, but I will will lead this time."

"As you wish Raziel, lead the way."

Raziel made his way through the forest, not going near any active _Ignus Fatuous_ unless there was no other path.

Demon hunters started to gather in the swamp, for the higher demons have been appearing since Kain and Raziel have been with the spirit of Vorador.

At last Raziel led Kain to the Time Streaming Chamber in the swamp. The door was still cracked as Raziel's past self had not yet acquired the Air enhancement for the Reaver. Raziel developed a plan; he used the Air Reaver to blow open the door and then took Kain inside and repaired it, using the Earth Reaver. Kain then stuck the physical Blade in the door, cracking it once more.

Kain set the device thirty years into the past, an hour before Raziel would find Kain at the Pillars, after being deceived by Moebius.

The sensation of time travel was familiar to both of them, it was painful; It was like having all of your atoms infinitely expanding and contracting all at once at ludicrous speeds. At last the machine ground to a halt and finally stopped.

Raziel blew open the door with the Air Reaver bolt and sealed it again and Kain cracked it, but before leaving Raziel told Kain to set the machine to the Sarafan Age, very early in the morning of Janos Audrons death. They observed the swamp as it was the day of both Kain's birth and of the Pillar's corruption, however,

{Vorador had said that we may be able to prepare Nupraptor for his beloved Ariel's death. We wasted no time on the Elder of this era. We would go strait to the Sarafan Stronghold}

Kain took Raziel inside the Reaver and transformed into a swarm of red-eyed bats.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sarafan Stronghold

Hey guys this is chapter 2 of Legacy of Kain: The Ever Turning wheel, once again {These mean Kain's VO} and *These mean Raziel's VO*

Legacy of Kain: The Ever Turning Wheel

Chapter 2

The Sarafan Stronghold

It was a bright, clear, day, though no one knew the horror that would come sooner than even Nosgoth's heroes would think. One this day the great Pillars of Nosgoth stood white and pristine, pure of all corruption. Then all of a sudden, a giant swarm or red-eyed, malicious looking bats approached the Pillars and then swooped past them and continued south to the great, venerated, Stronghold of the ancient Sarafan Order. They found the great tower, through the morning mist and settled on a ledge overlooking the land.

Kain took form as did the Reaver and Kain stepped forward into the great chamber Kain sensed that Moebius had just left, to pull a past Raziel from the time stream, from where he followed Kain.

Kain went down the spiral stairs and dropped into a chamber, empty but for two tall pillars with extinguished torches, still smoking. He pushed open the chamber doors with his powerful, cloven feet.

"No guards...I wonder why."

[Maybe they're all waiting for me...]

"I doubt Moebius thinks you are that much of a threat to the Sarafan, at least at this point"

[Even so, we should tread softly.]

"I intend to."

Kain walked to where the connecting bridge across the mountainous gap was supposed to be, but 500 years before, he had broken it. He leaped the gap onto the remaining part of the bridge he walked it until he came to another room, which led to the main section of the stronghold, however Kain noticed that there was one room where he former Prison and decided to enter it and found that this had been turned into Ariel's personal chamber. Where l found the Flame Balance Emblem to enhance the Reaver's power. He let Raziel out of his the flaming pedestals were, there were now smoking basins and the rotating center was gone, in its place, Ariel herself stood, still alive and fully human. She reacted as one would expect a circle guardian to react when two monstrous Vampires entered your personal chamber.

Ariel called the guards and sealed the door. Kain took Raziel inside the Reaver. Hunter guards came forth, bearing Sarafan armor.

[Strange, Vampire Hunters of this era look nothing like Sarafan]

Kain then abandoned his physical form and receded into the Spectral Plane.

{As I dissolved into the Spirit Realm, I swore I saw the face of Mortanius under a Sarafan helmet}

[Kain, we should stay in this realm as long as we can to avoid my past self finding us and creating a fatal paradox]

"Good thinking Raziel."

They trekked through the halls, only coming across a few Slough here and there. Finally, they came to the hallway right outside the Circle Chambers. Kain used the Reaver's power to shift back into the material realm. Kain broke through the doors to find Nupraptor, as if waiting there, apparently unsurprised about the two Vampires

"So you are Vampires sent by that beast Vorador to kill me? You'll not find me easy prey."

"No Mentalist we do not wish to harm you...we have been sent by the one you serve to bring you a message of doom; Ariel will die this day, not by our hand, but by dark forces infecting the circle."

"I do not believe you!" spat the Guardian, still unwavering

"Read my mind if you think my message is false"

Kain opened his mind to Nupraptor, and a look of horror stretched across the Mentalist's face.

"Noooooo!" he screamed and then teleported to his beloveds chambers

"Well that worked out perfectly didn't it?" Raziel mocked

"I've got one more trick up my sleeve Raziel. Do you think you could open this door?" Kain pointed to the door to the Time Streaming Device Moebius often used.

Without speaking Raziel pointed the Reaver at the crystal above the door and shot a bolt into it, illuminating it. The door swung open.

*Kain set the device to only minutes before we walked in. I made an attempt to watch what he was doing but as always I could never follow it*

*We emerged from the time stream to fin none in the room and the Nupraptor walked in and finally gave us the reaction we had expected*

Nupraptor walked into the well-room and saw two monstrous Vampires emerging from Moebius' Time Streaming Chamber. Kain shielded his mind and held the Mentalist with telekinesis

"Now Mentalist be silent! Today your love, Ariel will die and we need you to be of sound mind!"

"Lying Beast!"

"Kain this is useless, Vorador tricked us!"

"Then we shall seek out his lying corpse!" Kain threw Nupraptor aside while Raziel used the Light Reaver to open the Time Streaming Chamber's door. Kain re-set the device for 300 years into the future, during Kain's reign as the Vampire Lord of Nosgoth.

They came back through the opposite door of the chamber, and in the Sarafan's absence the great stronghold had fallen into decay, now slightly overrun by mutated humans and demons.

The dark winding passageways lead the two to a circular room, a tomb where all of the Sarafan Inquisitors lie for their supposed rest for eternity

"Amazing, isn't it, Raziel? How many times now have we come full circle?"

*Though the question was rhetorical I could not resist myself from opening my own tomb. I saw the last Sarafan Inquisitor that I killed in my feeble attempt to recover The Heart of Darkness. I lay in my tomb, encased in my armor, and through my armor there was a great crack where the Reaver pierced my body*

"Raziel, we must make haste to Vorador, he's most likely in council, I want to interrupt the liar."

Kain looked to the starry sky, in a hole in the roof outside the tomb and transformed into many vampire bats that swarmed around the room until Kain and Raziel disappeared out of view. and the bats flew into the night and to the north.


End file.
